


Oupsi

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Luffy Being Luffy, Nami being Nami, Post-Time Skip, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Zoro and Sanji save their captain, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Ousp. Il avait recommencé.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Oupsi

Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour les StrawHat de finir sur une île avec un quelconque combat à mener. 

Mêmes sur les îles où ils accostaient pour seulement se ravitailler, entre deux grandes îles ou royaumes, ils finissaient par devoir se battre. Et à chaque fois, ils regardaient tous leur capitaine avec un mélange de regard blasé, lassé ou amusé. Comme à l’instant à vrai dire. 

Il n’y pouvait rien lui si, où il allait, il y avait toujours de la baston à la clé. Il n’avait rien demandé. 

Bon. Ok. Cette fois peut-être un peu. 

Mais c’était pas sa faute si ces gars avaient voulu lui voler son chapeau de paille pour le vendre à des enchères cheloues. Ils avaient voulu voler son chapeau oy ! Il pouvait pas ne rien dire et les laisser voler des objets importants pour certaines personnes comme ça. Ils leur faillaient une bonne leçon. 

Le bruit énorme du mur de la salle d’enchère tombant sur le sol le fit grimacer légèrement. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit Luffy ? » commença doucement sa navigatrice. C’était un piège. Le son de sa voix était trop doux pour que ce n’en soit pas un. 

« Qu’on se ravitaillait sans histoires. » marmonna-t-il, regardant partout sauf la rousse. Bien entendu, aucuns de ses amis n’allaient l’aider. Pas même Zoro ou Sanji qui étaient tout aussi fautif que lui pour les dégâts de la salle de contrebande. 

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ça.. ? » 

Il savait que le sourire crispé était ce qui retenait de peu la colère de son amie. 

« Oups… J’ai recommencé ? »

Les rires de son équipage se mêlèrent aux cris de Nami alors qu’elle lui tirait la joue inlassablement, tout en pinçant. 

« Mwais rwegardwe on aw trwouvé l’awrgent. » fit-il difficilement. Et d’un coup d’un seul, sa joue revint à sa place et la navigatrice n’était plus en colère. 

Bah oui. A force il savait comment se calmer son amie croqueuse de diamant. Heureusement que Zoro et Sanji surveillaient toujours ses arrières et fouillaient un peu pour trouver un trésor avant qu’ils ne retournent aux autres. 

Sinon sa joue aurait encore finit accroché au mât pendant trois heures. C’était chiant.


End file.
